


Date Night

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Flirting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Waiter!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> requested drabble

Dean simply cannot believe he is sitting here right now. It's not that his "date" is unattractive. Sure, he's a little thicker, balding a little maybe, but those things didn't bother him, plus his Scottish accent was sexy as hell, if only the guy wasn't a complete douche. Fergus "call me Crowley" McLeod was the principal at Dean's little brother Sammy's school, and after Sammy had gotten into a fight with a boy named Gordon in the cafeteria, Dean had been asked to come in. Well, actually their father had been contacted first, but he was off on another bender, so it had once again fallen to Dean to take care of Sammy.  
When Dean walked into Mr. McLeod's office, he felt the older man run his eyes over him. Dean was used to it, he was what most people considered "pretty".  
"Mr. Winchester, please have a seat" Mr. McLeod said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Dean sits down and waits for him to fill him in on what happened with Sam. Dean could hardly believe Sam would hit anyone, but being as he did, there must have been a damn good reason for it.  
"So what is Sam's punishment for hitting this boy?" Dean asks  
"Well Dean, can I call you Dean?" he asks continuing once Dean nods "Normally, Dean. We would suspend a student for doing what Sam did..." he pauses checking Dean out once more "However, I would be willing to consider giving Sam lunch detention for two weeks, if you are willing to do something for me?"  
Dean cocks an eyebrow, "And what exactly would that be Mr. McLeod?"  
"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night. There is this really great restaurant in Topeka." Mr. McLeod smiles.  
Dean cringes, any kind of attraction he had for the man went flying out the window, using his little brother to score a date with him, 'you've got to be kidding me' Dean thinks, but he agrees, to help Sammy out. They make the arrangements and Mr. "please call me Crowley" picks him up at 7 pm the following evening.  
So here they are sitting in this nice restaurant, Dean trying not to be disgusted with his "date" and his rude, crass comments. Especially about and to their waiter, a very attractive man with blue yes and dark hair, and the most beautiful full lips he'd ever seen. Sure, he was thinking about how amazing those lips would be pressed against his, and how they would look wrapped around his cock, but he would never state it out loud, especially to the guy. Crowley was a rude pompas ass, and Dean was silently cursing Sam for getting him into this mess. Half way through their meal, after countless remarks, their waiter was changed for a young blonde woman, and the remarks stopped. Crowley didn't have much left to say, and Dean was tired of trying to keep a conversation going with someone who was literally making him sick to his stomach. He set down his fork and excused himself to the restroom.  
Making his way to the back he saw the young man who had been their waiter heading out the back door, he caught his eye and the blue eyed man smiled at him. Dean looked around making sure it was in fact him that blue eyes was smiling at, he bit his lip and nodded, and Dean followed him out the door.  
"Look man..." Dean started before being pushed up against the wall. He was over come with panic thinking for a moment that this had been a mistake, clearly this guy was pissed and... but suddenly those beautiful perfect full lips were on his and all the panic he had felt fled as he melted into the kiss. When blue eyes pulled back Dean looked at him in wonderment and all he could manage was a breathy "wow"  
The other man smiled licking his lips. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you sit down in my section. Imagine my disappointment when I realized the old man was your date. And even further when I realized his creepy flirting was just for him." he leaned into Dean, his rough voice rumbling in Dean's ear. "I would have gone home with both of you if I knew you were into it."  
Dean's eyes go wide "I... uh..."  
The blue eyed man smiled, "I get off in a half hour. Think you can put up with the old creep until then? I promise I can show you a better time than he will." He ran his tongue over the shell of Dean's ear sending a shutter through his body. Dean bit his lip and nodded his head. "good, watch for me by the kitchen door, I'll give you a wave when I'm leaving and you can meet me out back." He pressed his lips against Dean's neck biting gently, "I'm gonna make you feel so good." he said grinding his hips against Dean's. He nipped at his lip before opening the door to go back inside. "Name's Castiel by the way" he said over his shoulder before disappearing behind another door inside. Dean stood shocked, and excited... and he didn't care that Sammy was going to get suspended, he wasn't letting this blue eyed angel get away.

Castiel walked through the kitchen door, leaning back against it as it closed. He let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what had come over him, but there was just something about the green eyed man with those perfectly pink lips that he couldn't resist.  
"Hey Castiel, you ok?" Jo asks as she walks by.  
"Yea, listen you think I could cut out a little early?" he asks  
"Why? you got a hot..." She stops, looking at the expression on Castiel's face. "Castiel, you didnt!?"  
He can't help the grin that spreads across his face.  
"The pretty boy with green eyes? the one at the table you begged me to take from you?"  
"Yea, we kind of kissed in the alley." Castiel sighs "I don't know what came over me Jo, he's just... so..." Castiel sighs again. "I want him Jo... and I definitely don't want him going home with that old creep"  
"How can you be sure he's into you?"  
"If the boner that was pressing into my leg was any indication, I'd say he's into me." Castiel laughs, earning a disapproving look  
"Castiel, you little whore you." Jo laughs  
"So I can cut out a few minutes early then?"  
"Yes, get out of here. But you owe me big time!"  
Cas smiles kissing her on the cheek. "Anything!"

He runs to the break room grabbing a pen and paper, jotting down a quick note.  
Dear Douche-bag,  
I want to say thank you for being such a creep, for it has allotted me the opportunity to take your gorgeous date home. hope you enjoyed your evening, I know I'll be enjoying the rest of mine!  
-C

Castiel stands in the doorway to the kitchen looking out at the table where the beautiful green eyed man sat. He smiled when he looked up at him, he nodded his head toward the back door and then went to wait for him.

 

Dean excuses himself from the table once more, grabbing his leather jacket as he heads toward the back door once again. He hasn't given himself any time to think about what hes doing, he just needs to look into Castiel's eyes, to feel those full lips against his skin, to hear that rough sex lined voice again. When he opens the door to the back alley he doesn't see him, but suddenly there's warm breath on his ear "Are you ready for the night of your life?" Castiel asks walking past him smacking his ass. Dean's speechless, as he follows him. When he gets to the car Castiel grabs him by the waist pulling him into his body as he leans back against the car. "What's the matter beautiful, cat got your tongue?" he asks him before kissing him deeply.  
Dean's left panting when he pulls away, and finally manages to find his voice. "not cats... but it seems like Cas likes it." He says with a smile.  
"Cas hmm?" Castiel looks at him with a smirk, "I like it". He pressed his lips against his again. "And what do I call you?"  
"D...Dean..." he stammers as Cas runs his hands over his ass, pulling him in closer.  
"mmmm.... Dean... I like Dean" Cas says in his low sexy voice sending chills through his body. "So tell me Dean, what would you like me to do to you tonight?"  
Dean licks his lips before whispering "Everything"  
Cas growls spinning them around and pushing Dean against the car. He lavishes kisses along his neck, scraping his teeth across his collar bone. As he slides his thigh in between Dean's legs, Dean lets out a soft moan, grinding his hardening cock down into him. "Easy there tiger" Cas says nibbling his ear. "What do you say we take this back to my place?"  
Dean lets out a moan, nodding his head in agreement as Castiel opens the car door, letting him slid in.  
Before he closes it he asks Dean which car in the lot was Crowley's, Dean pointed it out, wondering what he was doing. He watches him walk over tot he car, and place a piece of paper under the wiper blade. "What was that all about?" he asks when Cas gets back in the car.  
"I left him a note thanking him for being a douche." Cas laughed starting the car.  
"Um, why?"  
"Well, if you had been enjoying that date in any way, you wouldn't be coming home with me." Castiel smiles pulling out of the lot. "And I wouldn't know what those amazing lips of yours taste like." He reaches over running his hand up Deans thigh "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Dean spends the rest of the car ride trying not to jump on Cas, the anticipation is driving him mad, especially with Cas' hand running over his thigh, brushing across his jean clad erection. And Dean's moans just seem to further encourage the action. Luckily Cas doesn't live far, and they are both scrambling for the front door to his apartment within five minutes of leaving the parking lot.  
Cas opens his door pulling Dean in behind him. Dean slams him against the door as he closes it, smashing their mouths together. Cas pushes him further into the apartment, hands trailing down his body, holding his hips throwing him against the wall in the hallway. "Now now tiger, I'm in control of this ride." His nimble fingers pop open the button of Deans jeans and he slides his hand in over his hard cock. Dean hisses at the touch. "Thats a good boy, let me take care of you." Cas licks at his neck, sucking a red mark before moving down further to his collar bone. His hand slowly massaging Deans dick.  
Dean moans Cas' name as his hips hitch into his touch, needing more. He runs his hand up into Cas' hair pulling slightly "bedroom?" he asks as Cas looks up at him, his blue eyes almost black with lust. Cas smiles devilishly, kissing him. They make their way down the hall, losing pieces of clothing as they do.  
Cas pushes Dean onto the bed, wearing only his boxers, Cas strips his own off before moving over to the bed. Dean sits up taking his full length into his mouth in one movement. Cas throws his head back gasping for air. He grabs Dean's hair and pulls his head back hard, his cock popping wetly out of his mouth. "What did I say Dean? I'm in control of this ride. Keep that up and I'm going to have to punish you." Dean looks up at him with wide eyes, his mouth still red, wet and agape from sucking Cas' cock. Cas smiles, "But I think you would like that wouldn't you Dean?"  
Dean licks his lips and swallows before nodding his head. "yes" he says, his voice low. Cas growls as he picks Dean up, flipping him over on the bed. He moves to his dresser, pulling out a cornflower blue tie before walking back to the bed. He straddles Dean's back, letting the fabric of the tie drag across his skin, Dean's body shudders. Cas knots the tie around each of Dean's wrists before tying it to the headboard, making sure that he can easily move his wrists around.  
Cas lays his body over Dean's, dragging his hard cock down his ass-crack. Dean feels his hot breath on his ear. "I'm not too rough, but do we need a safety word?" Dean's not sure why, but he trusts him, he shakes his head no and hears Cas chuckle in his ear. "Thats a good boy." Cas drags his lips over his ear, laying soft open mouthed kisses over his body and he moves down. Dean feels him press his lips to his ass-cheek right before *SMACK* Cas' hand slaps hard against his flesh, sending pain and pleasure through his body, and Dean has what he suspects is only his first orgasm of the night.

Cas watches Dean's body shake through his orgasm. "mmmm... found myself a dirty boy who likes it rough huh?" Cas says before smacking Dean's other ass cheek. He moans out loudly from the sting his body rolling with pleasure "More... please" Dean says softly, and Cas is more than happy to oblige, smacking his ass until he can see the red welts of his hand print raising out of the skin. He brushes his fingers over the marks lightly, earning another moan from Dean. Leaning in Cas runs his tongue over the hot irritated flesh before taking his hands and spreading his cheeks. He glides his wet tongue over Dean's pink hole, slowly circling the tight puckered ring before pressing into him. Dean lets out another breathy moan, pressing his greedy ass back into Cas' tongue, his hole fluttering around Cas' tongue as he slides it in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace.  
Cas slides a hand between Dean's legs wrapping his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking the soft flesh back to attention. Dean's wrist pull against his binds, wanting to flip around and take control. "Too slow Cas... mmmm ... please" Dean begs hitching his hips into Cas' hand before pressing his ass back into his mouth, eager for more.  
"Patience tiger. Don't you worry, I'm gonna take real good care of you" He says sliding a finger into Dean's hole, causing his breath to catch. He hooks his finger rubbing it slowly over his prostate, eliciting the most beautiful whimpering noises from Dean as he does it over and over before pushing in another finger. Dean's cock is fully hard in Cas' hand as he starts pumping harder as he thrusts his fingers in his ass, stretching him, adding a third finger. Dean throws his head back gasping "p..please Cas" he begs. Cas pulls his fingers out suddenly, leaving Dean's ass gaping. He walks over to his dresser opening a drawer rummaging around a little before pulling out a thick black cock ring, a bottle of lube and a couple condoms. He turns around looking at Dean bound on his bed and his cock twitches. He knew he was going to look beautiful laid out on his bed, but god damn, this boy was sent to him straight from heaven.

Cas walked back over to the bed and ran his hand down Dean's body first gripping his head, pulling it back so he could kiss him brusingly hard until they both were panting, desperate for more. Then his hand trailed down his back and over his perfect round ass, fingers dipping into his still gaping hole for a moment before sliding down between his legs grazing over his balls before gripping ahold of his heavy cock hanging dripping between his legs. He moaned, licking his lips, there were so many things he wanted to do to this boy, and wondered just how much he could handle in one night.  
"First things first tiger, we don't want you going off again just yet" he said reaching under Dean sliding the cock ring into place. Dean groans, hitching his hips into Cas' touch, which warrants another harsh slap on his ass. "greedy boy" Cas chides him as he smacks him again, Dean moaning even louder.  
Cas grabs the lube squirting some on his fingers before pressing them back into Dean's hole, sliding in with ease, fingers on his left hand fucking him while he scratches his other hand down Dean's back until he's laying in a full out submissive position begging "p..p..please Cas! I want you... I NEED you inside me! P.. Please fuck me!" Dean's voice sounds completely wrecked and Cas can't deny this beautiful boy any longer. He once again pulls his fingers free of his ass, grabbing a condom ripping package open he quickly slides it on squirting more lube over his hard cock before lining himself up with Dean's more than ready and willing ass. "God damn tiger, you look so fucking beautiful" he says playfully running the tip of his dick over Dean's fluttering hole. Dean whines, pushing his ass back, trying to obtain more contact. Cas smacks his ass again "I told you, I'm in control of this ride Dean" Dean groans, trying not to once again push back into Cas as he finally presses the head of his cock into his ass. They both moan as Cas slowly pushes inside Dean's hot tight ass, letting Dean adjust to the intrusion, stopping when Dean holds his breath... moving forward again when he hears him take another until he's balls deep in his ass. His hips flush with Dean's and he groans out, fingers digging deep into Dean's hips, leaving bruises as he starts thrusting slowly in and out of him, picking up his pace as Dean begs underneath him.  
The room quickly fills with the sound of skin slapping again skin as Cas slams his cock inside Dean, both panting and moaning out the other's name. Cas shifts his thrusts and Dean screams out his name when he slams full force into his prostate. He's so happy he agreed to the date with Crowley, because otherwise he would have never met this amazing angel who was making him feel things he'd never felt before. He pulls hard against his binds, wanting desperately to see Cas' face. He forces his hips down to the bed, Cas' cock sliding of of him with a wet popping noise, quickly rolling over and wrapping his legs up and around Cas' waist, rolling his hips up into him. Cas looks at him stunned "I... I needed to see you..." Dean says, his eyes searching Cas' ocean blue ones for forgiveness. A mischievous grin spreads across Cas' face "look at you, all desperate and needy" he breathes out running his hand along Dean's body. Dean bites his lip whining, hitching his hips into Cas' again, his ass catching Cas' dick as he does. He's able to push enough to get the head of his cock back in his ass, but the tie binding his wrists prevents him from pushing back further. "please Cas.... N.. N.. Need your fat cock inside me..." Dean locks eyes with him, desperately pleading with him which Cas apparently can't resist as he thrusts hard into him, ramming the head of his cock right into his prostate "Oh fuck Cas! Oh god! Nungh.... " he moans as Cas continues to slam into him. His hands roaming his body, tweaking his nipples sending new pleasures through his body until his cock feels like it's going to explode. "C.. Cas...." he moans out watching his angel's face above him. "p...Please... I need to come, please let me come" Cas breath quickens as he leans down bringing his face close to Dean's as they share the same air between them. "not yet tiger, I'm... Mmmm... So close.... Wanna taste you" he stutters out as his hips keep up their bruising pace. Dean's lost in his staved orgasm, he feels like he might bust his load through the cock ring, but the promise of being able to come in Cas' mouth is enough to encourage him to hold on.  
Cas thrusts hard and deep into Dean as he feels his orgasm coming on. He locks eyes with the beautiful green eyed boy as he feels the pressure building inside him. His breath hitches at the same time as his hips and he thrusts once more deep inside of Dean "nungh.... Ah.. Ah.... Ahhhhhh! Dean! Ohhhh!" he cries out as his orgasm rips through his body. He burries his head into the crook of Dean's biting down on the tender skin as he comes inside him. Dean let's out a deep groan, hitching his own hips up. As Cas catches his breath he looks up into Dean's eyes, seeing the desperation for his own release. He licks his way down his body, his softening cock pulling out of Dean. He pulls off the condom, knotting it and tossing it in the trash before turning his attention to Dean's thick swollen red cock. He runs his tongue teasingly over the head before wrapping his lips around it and taking him into his mouth completely. Dean writhes under him "p.. Please Cas... I.. I gotta.... Ungh....." he begs. Cas wraps his hand tightly around the base of his cock as he pulls the ring off. He looks up at Dean's face. "ready tiger?" he asks flicking his tongue over the slit gathering the precum that had worked it's way out. Dean nods furiously, desperately, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Cas smirks "give it to me" he says wrapping his lips around his cock, his hand letting go of the base. Dean let's out a primal cry as his orgasm tears through his body, bucking up into Cas' mouth, shoving his cock deep into his throat as hot cum pours out of him. Cas swallows quickly to save himself from choking on the what seems to be gallons of cum shooting down his throat. When Cas has finally milked the last of the cum from Dean's cock, he pulls his mouth off, leaning up to kiss Dean as his body still shakes. "you're fucking perfect" he says kissing him. Dean moans, his eyes fluttering open to look at Cas, green eyes meeting blue. And even though they both just had the most amazing orgasms, they knew this night was far from being over.


End file.
